Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti
by mikitrob
Summary: Después que Arizona perdió su pierna, culpa a Callie por ello ¿podrá perdonarla alguna vez?. Fanfiction de un solo capítulo, basado en los Episodios 9x01 y 9x02 de Grey s Anatomy.


**Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti**

Sumario: Después que Arizona perdió su pierna, culpa a Callie por ello ¿podrá perdonarla alguna vez? Fanfiction de un solo capítulo, basado en los Episodios 9x01 y 9x02 de Grey´s Anatomy.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Alex Karev, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, y Owen Hunt, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

**Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti**

Después de un largo día de duro trabajo en el hospital, Callie se dirigía caminando hacia su apartamento cargando en sus brazos a Sofía, pensando como la vida podía cambiar en un instante, solo unos cuantos días atrás algo tan simple como ir camino a casa era una razón más para sentirse feliz, pero ahora todo eso había cambiado, ahora sólo le esperaba una Arizona que ella no conocía, su esposa se quedó en el bosque aquel día, la Arizona triste, melancólica e iracunda que habían rescatado no era su esposa.

Callie se sentía derrotada, ella sabía en el fondo que había hecho lo correcto al romper esa promesa que le había hecho a Arizona, ella hizo todo lo que pudo para salvar su pierna, pero cuando el destino la obligó a decidir entre salvar su pierna o salvar su vida, la decisión fue obvia, aunque Arizona no lo entendiera nunca, aunque Callie la perdiera para siempre, no podía permitir que ella muriera, no podía.

Callie lo había perdido todo en ese accidente, perdió a su mejor amigo, perdió al padre de su hija y perdió a su esposa, lo perdió todo. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era su hija y por ella tenía que seguir siendo fuerte, su hija la necesitaba. ¡Pobre Sofía!, sólo en un día pasó de tener un papá y dos mamás, a tener sólo una mamá, Mark estaba muerto y Arizona, enterrada en sus penas y en su ira ya casi ni la miraba.

Aspirando una gran bocanada de aire para enfrentarse a esa desconocida que se parecía físicamente a la que había sido su esposa, Callie abrió la puerta del apartamento, acostó a Sofía en su camita que ya estaba dormida y tomando una nueva bocanada de aire entró a la habitación para ver si Arizona estaba bien, si se puede llamar "bien" ver a alguien postrado en una cama mientras te ve con una mirada muy parecida al odio. Callie jamás se imaginó que algún día iba a recibir una mirada de odio de Arizona, pero así era, tristemente, así era.

Cuando Callie abrió la puerta, Arizona ni siquiera se volteó a mirarla, Callie sin embargo, saludó:

-Hey

Arizona sin mirarla, contestó con un seco:

-Hola

Callie entró al baño, se desvistió y se dio una ducha, luego se vistió con una franela sin mangas y un short y salió de nuevo hacia la habitación. Ella se sentó en la cama al lado de Arizona y le dijo:

-Arizona lamento mucho lo que pasó, tu quizás me culpes toda vida por haber sido yo la que ordenó que te cortaran la pierna, pero era tu vida o tu pierna, no tuve opción.

Con una mirada llena de ira, Arizona le dijo:

-Pero tú me lo prometiste, tú me prometiste que no ibas a permitir que nadie me quitara la pierna y fuiste tú misma quien lo ordeno, tú Callie, la persona que se supone tenía que cuidar de mi.

-Arizona tú también eres una cirujana, tú sabes que ibas a morir si no lo hacía, yo te entiendo…

Arizona interrumpió a Callie gritando:

-MALDICION, NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE ME ENTIENDES, TÚ PUEDES CAMINAR, PUEDES CORRER, PUEDES PARARTE DURANTE HORAS EN UN QUIRÓFANO, TÚ TIENES TUS DOS MALDITAS PIERNAS, NO SE TE OCURRA DECIR QUE ME ENTIENDES

Callie sintiendo su alma partida en dos otra vez al escuchar las duras palabras de Arizona, visiblemente molesta, pero tratando de mantener la calma, se paró de la cama derrotada, y sólo agregó:

-No tienes idea de cómo lamento no haber sido ya la que estuviera en ese avión, y sí, quizás tengas razón, no puedo entenderte porque tengo mis dos malditas piernas, no sé, pero tal vez eso si tenga solución…

-¿Qué quieres decir Callie?, le preguntó Arizona en su tono endurecido

-Nada, no quiero decir nada. Tú perdiste una pierna en ese accidente, y lo lamento, no tienes idea de cuanto lo lamento, pero yo lo perdí todo, perdí a mi mejor amigo, perdí al padre de mi hija y perdí a mi esposa, tú no eres mi esposa, tú no eres la persona con la que yo me casé, eres sólo alguien que se parece a ella. Lo perdí todo Arizona, todo. Terminó diciendo Callie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Al ver a Callie llorando, Arizona por una milésima de segundo reaccionó, sólo por un instante sintió el dolor de Callie y estuvo tentada a llamarla para hablar con ella, para consolarla, pero era tal la rabia y la desesperación que aún sentía por todo lo que había pasado que la ira la envolvió de nuevo, consumiéndola. Así que no dijo nada, una hora después se quedó dormida…

Arizona abrió los ojos, y vio a Alex Karev tratando de despertarla

-Dra. Robbins, Dra. Robbins, despierte por favor

Confundida por la presencia de Karev dentro de su habitación, Arizona parpadeó varias veces, luego incorporándose, dijo:

-¡Karev! ¿Qué haces aquí?. Arizona vio el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, eran la 1:10 a.m.

-Dra. Robbins, disculpe que irrumpa así, pero tiene que venir conmigo, de inmediato, tiene que acompañarme al hospital

-¿Qué demonios pasa Karev?

-Es la Dra. Torres

Arizona sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda, asustada preguntó: -¿Qué le sucedió a Callie? Contéstame Karev, ¿Qué le pasó a Callie?

-Ella se encerró sola dentro del OR2, no podemos pasar y parece que ella misma se va cortar su propia pierna

-¿QUÉ?

-Sí, está preparando su propia amputación, tiene que venir conmigo Dra. Robbins, lo hemos intentado todo, usted es la única persona que puede impedir que ella haga esa locura.

-¡OH DIOS, OH DIOS!, ¡Eso no puede ser!, ¡Ayúdame Karev, llévame allá por favor, no hay tiempo que perder!

Karev, retiró el cobertor, tomó a Arizona en sus brazos y se la llevó cargada hasta el hospital. Cuando llegaron a la galería del OR2, vieron que estaba lleno de gente observando hacia abajo. Arizona, aún en brazos de Karev, gritó:

-TODO EL MUNDO FUERA DE AQUÍ, ¡FUERA!

Owen Hunt estaba presente, tratando de convencer a Callie que se detuviera, el era el Jefe de Cirugía, obviamente entendió que la orden de Arizona no era para él, así que permaneció parado donde estaba mientras observaba a todos los demás retirarse de la galería.

Karev colocó a Arizona en una silla, luego colocó su dedo en el botón del intercomunicador para que Callie pudiera escuchar a Arizona desde arriba.

Callie estaba sentada en la mesa de operaciones, con unos cables conectados a su pecho que controlaban sus signos vitales, se estaba colocando unas inyecciones en la pierna izquierda, esas inyecciones obviamente contenían algún tipo de anestesia. En su pierna, Callie había colocado una marca, una línea transversal color verde, esa línea coincidía con el mismo lugar donde a Arizona le habían cortado la pierna mes y medio atrás.

Arizona gritó:

-¡CALLIE, CALLIE!, ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO? ¡CALLIE DETENTE!

Por primera vez desde que se había encerrado en el quirófano, Callie levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia arriba, ella tenía la mirada perdida, como en trance, sin embargo, miró a los ojos a Arizona y le dijo:

-Arizona estoy cansada de perder, no quiero, no puede perderte y tú tienes razón en algo, no puedo entender lo que estás pasando, mientras tenga mis dos malditas piernas. No fui capaz de salvar la tuya, yo, la "Kidd-ass Ortho Godness", la "Super estrella con escalpelo", la "Outstanding", no fui capaz de salvarle la pierna a la persona que más amo en el mundo y ahora tampoco soy capaz de entenderte, te estoy perdiendo Arizona, y no quiero que eso ocurra, prefiero perder una pierna antes de perderte a ti.

Arizona sintiéndose desesperada, llorando le dijo a Callie en tono suplicante:

-Por favor Callie no hagas eso, no te hagas eso, por favor. Callie, perdóname, no he debido decirte eso, no te cortes la pierna, por favor, no lo hagas, perdóname

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Callie le dijo:

-Arizona no tengo nada que perdonarte, tú estas molesta por lo que pasó, aunque me duela profundamente escuchar tus palabras hirientes, se que no eres tú quien las dice, no es mi esposa quien las dice, es la ira y la rabia quienes hablan por ti, pero extraño a mi esposa, la extraño y la quiero recuperar y sí tengo que perder una pierna para hacerlo, lo voy a hacer.

Aún llorando con más fuerza, Arizona le dijo:

-No, por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas, por favor

-Arizona tú eres lo que más quiero, todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti. Dijo Callie mirando a Arizona a los ojos, luego bajando la cabeza, miró su pierna. Tomó un bisturí y lo colocó a escasos milímetros, el escalpelo casi rozaba su piel…

Arizona desesperada, se dio cuenta en ese momento que Callie estaba decidida a cometer esa locura, así que gritando le dijo a Owen:

-¡MALDICIÓN OWEN, CALLIE NO SE VA DETENER, ABRAN ESA MALDITA PUERTA, ABRANLA YA, DERRIBENLA SI ES NECESARIO, HAGAN ALGO!

Owen le contestó con una mirada de pesar: -Lo estamos intentando Arizona, pero está cerrada por dentro, no hemos podido entrar. Luego dirigiéndose su mirada hacia abajo le dijo a Callie:

-Dra. Torres, Arizona no es la única que está deprimida por todo lo que ha pasado, tú también lo estas, y cuando la gente está deprimida no puede tomar decisiones adecuadamente, por favor Torres, detente.

Callie ni siquiera hizo caso de las palabras de Owen. Luego, Arizona miró horrorizada hacia abajo, cuando escuchó un grito espeluznante de dolor, era Callie la que gritaba, era obvio que la anestesia que se había colocado no era suficiente para aplacar un dolor como ese. Con el rostro cubierto de sudor y respirando con dificultad, Callie hizo una pequeña pausa en el corte que se estaba practicando ella misma en su propia pierna. Luego inspiró aire de nuevo, aguantó la respiración y continuó haciendo el corte:

Se escuchó otro grito de dolor espeluznante: -AAHHHHHHHHHHH

Arizona lloraba sin poder controlarse, todo esto era su culpa, su maldita ira había provocado esto, Callie se estaba cercenando a sí misma para no perderla. Arizona lanzó otro grito: -NOOOOOOOO, cuando vio que Callie tomó la sierra en sus manos, el corte de toda su piel estaba listo, sólo faltaba cortar el hueso, Arizona repitió:

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pero Callie ya no reaccionaba a sus súplicas ni a sus gritos, estaba en un trance, sudando profusamente, con la sierra en su mano derecha, haciendo una especie de pausa, para soportar el increíble dolor que experimentaría al cortarse su propio hueso.

Callie apretó el botón y se escuchó la sierra funcionando, miró hacia arriba sólo por un instante y se encontró con la mirada de Arizona, Callie le dijo: -Te amo. Inmediatamente bajo la mirada y colocó la sierra justo en el sitio que había elegido, apretó el botón de nuevo y se hizo el corte final.

Sí los gritos anteriores habían sido espeluznantes, estos no tenían forma de describirse con palabras. Fue tal el dolor que Callie se desmayó, la sierra cayó al suelo.

Arizona llorando profusamente, desesperada le dijo a Owen:

-Por favor Owen haz algo, sálvale la pierna, aún hay chance, por favor.

Owen miró a su alrededor y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, le dijo a Karev:

-Karev, ve al cuarto de suministros y consigue una cuerda. Karev obedeció de inmediato y salió corriendo de la galería. Mientras tanto, Owen tomó una silla y le dijo a Arizona: -Cúbrete la cara, voy a romper el vidrio. Después de tres golpes, los pedazos de vidrio cayeron hacia el quirófano. En ese momento, Karev llegó con la cuerda, Owen la ató al picaporte de la puerta de la galería y bajo a rapel hacia el quirófano.

De inmediato, posicionó la pierna de Callie en su sitio para reinsertarla de nuevo, pero de pronto, la alarma de sus signos vitales comenzó a sonar, era su corazón, al parecer no soportó tanta presión o quizás fue motivado a una sobredosis de calmantes, lo cierto es que el corazón de Callie estaba fibrilando.

Arizona asustada, desesperada, le gritó a Owen:

-¡OLVÍDATE DE LA PIERNA, CALLIE SE ESTÁ MURIENDO, SÁLVALE LA VIDA!. Owen tomó las paletas y le aplicó la primera descarga en el pecho de Callie, ella no reaccionó, segunda descarga, tampoco reaccionó, tercera descarga, no funcionó.

Arizona lloraba desesperada, escuchándose a si misma sus propias palabras que se repetían como un eco en su cerebro: "Olvídate de la pierna, Callie se está muriendo, sálvale la vida". Eso era lo que Callie había hecho, le había salvado la vida, pero ella sólo la había culpado por haberle quitado la pierna.

Después de más de 20 minutos, el corazón de Callie no reaccionó, Owen derrotado, miró hacia arriba, buscando la mirada de Arizona, ella negaba con la cabeza, llorando desesperadamente, ella sabía cuales eran las palabras que Owen estaba a punto de pronunciar, ya no había nada que hacer.

Owen miró el reloj en la pared y dijo: -Hora de la muerte: 2:20 a.m.

Arizona gritó llorando con los ojos cerrados: -¡No, mi Calliope no, mi Calliope no!

…

Arizona abrió los ojos, aún llorando miró hacia los lados, confundida, ella estaba acostada en su cama, todo había sido una pesadilla, ¿había sido una pesadilla?. Arizona volteó para ver si Callie dormía a su lado, pero no, el lado de su cama estaba vacio, tal como lo había estado en el último mes y medio, aún llorando, Arizona desesperada, tomó las muletas y como pudo se paró de la cama, Callie tenía que estar durmiendo en el sofá, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, tenía que serlo.

Arizona abrió la puerta de la habitación y su confusión se hizo aún más profunda, Callie no estaba en el sofá. Arizona cerró los ojos, suplicando, implorando: "Callie, Callie…"

De pronto una idea surgió en su mente: "¡Sofía, Callie debe estar durmiendo con Sofía!. Arizona se paró en frente de la puerta de la habitación de su hija, puso la mano en la manija y cerró los ojos suplicando: "Por favor, por favor…"

Abrió la puerta aún con los ojos cerrados, tenía miedo, esa pesadilla había sido muy real, y su mente tan confundida en ese momento, no era capaz de distinguir la fantasía de la realidad.

Cuando abrió los ojos suspiró de alivio, Callie estaba dormida de medio lado abrazando a Sofía, Arizona comenzó a llorar de nuevo, un profundo dolor invadió su alma cuando vio en el piso, a lado de Callie, no menos de 20 pedazos arrugados de kleenex desperdigados por el suelo, era obvio que Callie se había quedado dormida llorando. Arizona, por primera vez en mes y medio sintió algo más allá que su propio dolor, sintió el dolor de Callie como si fuera de ella, y cuando lo percibió, cuando de alguna forma comprendió el inmenso dolor que Callie estaba atravesando, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones de sus ojos.

Durante mes y medio, ella la había culpado por haber ordenado que le cortaran la pierna, la había mirado con ojos llenos de rabia y de rencor, pero lo único que Callie había hecho, aún a riesgo de perder su amor, fue romper una promesa para salvar su vida. Después de esa terrible pesadilla, donde Arizona había elegido exactamente la misma opción, no podía seguirla culpando, eso no fue una traición, fue un acto de amor.

Arizona aún llorando no se atrevía a moverse, allí parada en la puerta de la habitación se sintió indigna de ese amor, se sintió culpable por haber herido a la única persona que la había amado de esa forma en toda su vida, llorando en silencio con la cabeza cabizbaja y con los ojos cerrados, sintió por un momento como el mundo se le caía encima otra vez, esos dos seres que estaban allí durmiendo abrazados, eran su familia, una familia a la que, cegada por la rabia y el dolor, ella le había dado la espalda.

De pronto Arizona abrió los ojos, sintiendo la presencia de Callie, muy cerca de ella.

Callie buscó la mirada de Arizona con una expresión llena de ternura y de amor, que la hizo sentir aún más culpable. Arizona no pudo mantener la mirada y la bajó de nuevo. Callie, posó su mano en la barbilla de Arizona y la levantó dulcemente para buscar que la mirara a los ojos, fue cuando Callie dijo tiernamente:

-Hey, Arizona ¿qué tienes?

Arizona haciendo equilibrio con su pierna para no caerse, tomó las muletas, las dejó reposar sobre el marco de la puerta y dijo en tono suplicante, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas:

-Callie necesito que me abraces, por favor

Callie de inmediato cruzó sus dos brazos por la cintura de Arizona y la abrazó con toda su fuerza, en ese mismo instante, Arizona, se rindió en sus brazos, y de inmediato se sintió aliviada, protegida de nuevo. Sin despegarse ni un milímetro de Callie percibiendo como su corazón latía casi sin control dentro de su pecho, Arizona le dijo entre sollozos:

-Perdóname Callie, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, nada de esto es tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie, tu me salvaste la vida, perdóname, por favor, perdóname.

Callie comenzó a llorar y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le dijo a Arizona:

-Mi amor no tengo nada que perdonarte, perdiste algo muy importante, y te llenaste de rabia, necesitabas culpar a alguien, no tengo nada que perdonarte

-Sí pero ahora comprendo que te hice prometer algo que yo en el fondo sabía que no podías cumplir, para luego culparte por ello, te acorralé Callie y eso no fue justo, no fue justo para ti.

-Arizona esto no fue justo para nadie. Arizona yo te amo, no quiero perderte, no sé como vamos a salir de esto, pero si nos mantenemos juntas, quizás podamos recuperarnos… algún día…

-No ve vas a perder Callie, esto es muy duro, pero ahora entendí que no solamente es duro para mi, es duro para ti, para Sofía, me siento muy triste, no sé que va a ser de mi vida de ahora en adelante, de nuestras vidas, me siento como un fenómeno de circo, yo no soy yo, estoy desesperada

-Lo sé, no puedo saber exactamente como te sientes, porque tienes razón en eso que dijiste, yo tengo mis piernas, las dos, pero…

Horrorizada, recordando la terrible pesadilla al escuchar esas palabras, Arizona rompió en llanto de nuevo e interrumpiendo a Callie le dijo mirándola a los ojos:

-Callie, perdóname por haberte dicho eso, nunca debí decirte algo así, prométeme ahora mismo que nunca harás una locura

Callie soltó un bufido y dijo con pesar:

-¡HA!, mis promesas no valen mucho últimamente

-Sí valen mi amor, sí valen, ahora lo entiendo, tu rompiste esa promesa para salvar mi vida, eso no fue una traición como la ira me hizo pensar, fue un acto de amor…

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Callie dijo: -¡Arizona!

-Sí, fue un acto de amor, hiciste todo lo humanamente posible para salvar mi pierna, pero aún arriesgándote a que yo nunca te perdonara, aún rompiendo tu promesa, decidiste salvarme la vida, así que sí, sí creo en tus promesas y tienes que prometerme, ahora, aquí y ahora, que jamás cometerás una locura

-¿De qué locura hablas Arizona?

-Una locura como cortarte la pierna para entenderme, de eso hablo

Callie bajó la mirada y Arizona sintió otro escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda

Sin levantar la mirada, Callie dijo: -Una locura, quizás lo sea, pero me quedé dormida pensando que esa podría ser una salida

Arizona dijo tajantemente: -NO

Callie levantó la mirada ante la imponente negativa de Arizona, se mantuvo callada por unos segundos, dudando si debía decirlo, luego dijo:

-Con una sola condición

Arizona respondió: -La que sea

-Arizona, esto es muy duro, yo sé que vamos a estar tristes durante mucho tiempo, pero por favor, podemos estar tristes juntas, no me apartes de tu lado, no quiero perderte, por favor.

Arizona, por primera vez en mes y medio asomó una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo a Callie:

-¿Quieres dormir a mi lado?, …por favor

Callie sonrió, y sintiendo como sí un peso se descargaba de su pecho, le dijo a Arizona:

-Esa es la mejor propuesta que me han hecho en mes y medio

Manteniendo su tímida sonrisa, Arizona dijo: -¿Vamos entonces?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Callie tomó en sus brazos a Arizona y se la llevó cargada hacia la habitación, luego la depositó suavemente sobre el colchón y dio la vuelta alrededor de la cama para acostarse al lado de Arizona. En el mismo instante en que Callie se acostó, Arizona colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Callie, mientras que ella la abrazó y besó su frente con increíble ternura.

Arizona levantó la cabeza para mirar a Callie a los ojos y le dijo:

-Gracias por estar aquí

Callie asomó una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo:

-Gracias a ti por regresar a mi, te extrañé, te extrañé mucho

Arizona soltó un bufido y dijo:

-Sí, regresé, pero no regresé completa

-Arizona hablo de tu alma, yo te amo, nada de lo que pasó cambia eso

Profundamente impactada por las palabras de Callie, Arizona le preguntó: -¿Aún a pesar de todo, todavía me amas?

-Te amo ahora más que nunca Arizona

Eso provocó una sonrisa genuina, tímida pero genuina: -Y yo a ti

-Entonces eso es lo que importa, sé que lo que se avecina no será un camino de rosas, pero si nos amamos y nos mantenemos juntas, quizás algún día podremos superar esto, pero juntas, siempre juntas ¿Ok?

-Ok, le dijo Arizona buscando los labios de Callie

Después de mes y medio, sus labios se rozaron tímidamente, fue sólo un pequeño contacto, muy breve, pero ese beso marcaba el inicio de una nueva etapa en esta lucha que desde ahora sería algo que compartirían juntas, día tras día, fuera lo que fuera que trajeran esos días.

Ambas cerraron los ojos y se quedaron dormidas, abrazadas, sintiendo la emoción de estar tan cerca de nuevo, quizás lo peor ya había pasado, quedaban muchos retos por delante, muchas lágrimas por derramar, pero estaban juntas, ellas dos se amaban, eso era lo más importante, ellas conseguirían la forma de superar esto porque el amor, el verdadero amor es capaz de curar todas las heridas, incluso aquellas que parecen imposibles de curar…

FIN…(ó quizás debería decir …PRINCIPIO…)


End file.
